cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Diana, Princess of Themyscira
Diana is the Princess of Themyscira, the island paradise occupied by the Amazons. As the self-appointed protector of Man's World, Diana was barred from returning to Themyscira and now operates as a vigilante and one-woman vanguard against threats both terrestrial and extraterrestrial. She utilizes the alias Diana Prince in her civilian identity, where she is a member of the Board of Directors for L-Corp. Early Life Birds of Prey Season 3 Birds of Prey Season 4 Birds of Prey Season 5 Supergirl Season 6 Supergirl Season 7 Supergirl Season 8 Supergirl Season 9 The Justice League of America Season 1 The Justice League of America Season 2 The Justice League of America Season 3 Trivia * She and Kasia are the only survivors of the Earth-17 Amazons, as Brainiac assimilated or killed the rest. Episode Absence In The Justice League of America Season 2, Diana does not appear in 2 episodes: * Green Lantern's Light * Echoes of Love Appearances * 25/27 (The Justice League of America) * 13/150 (Birds of Prey) * 13/180 (Supergirl) * 51 (total) (Birds of Prey S3) (4/17) * 3x10 Trinity (episode) * 3x11 Enemy Mine * 3x12 Cry For Justice * 3x13 Rise & Fall (Birds of Prey S4) (1/17) * 4x07 Superhero Club (Birds of Prey S5) (6/17) * 5x01 Fire Escape * 5x02 Old Friends, New Enemies * 5x09 Revolution * 5x10 God Mode * 5x16 The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * 5x17 The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Supergirl S6) (5/20) * 6x02 The Justice League of America (episode) * 6x03 Throne of Atlantis * 6x04 Trinity War * 6x19 Angels Fall * 6x20 Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (4/20) * 7x06 Woman of Tomorrow * 7x08 Challenge of the Superfriends * 7x19 Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * 7x20 I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (3/20) * 8x01 Queen of Blood, Part 1 * 8x02 Queen of Blood, Part 2 * 8x06 The Blood is the Life (Supergirl S9) (1/20) * 9x20 Worldkiller, Part 3 (JLA S1) (9/9) * Spirit of Truth * So Far Away * Son of the Demon * The Path to Enlightenment * Death of the King * The Land of the Unliving (episode) * The Needs of the Many * Black Hand * Prophecies (JLA S2) (7/9) * 2x01 Cain and Abel * 2x02 Chairwoman * 2x05 Nightmares * 2x06 Lord of the Unliving * 2x07 In Blackest Night * 2x08 Rise * 2x09 Endgame (JLA S3) (9/9) * Bid Me Run, and I Will Strive with Things Impossible * The Evil That Men Do * Cry Havoc * A Necessary End * This is the Excellent Foppery of the World * A Tide in the Affairs of Men * Vengeance is in My Heart * Why Should My Wrath Be Mute? * Masters of Their Fates Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Canonical characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Recurring characters appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Immortals Category:Higher Beings Category:Amazons Category:Soldiers Category:Supersoldiers Category:Protagonists Category:The Justice League of America Characters Category:The Justice League of America Main Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 1 Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 2 Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 3 Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 3 Main Characters Category:Members of the Justice League of America Category:Allies of The Birds of Prey Category:Allies of Team Supergirl Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:LGBT Category:Democrats Category:Religious individuals Category:Polytheists Category:Characters Category:Earth-17 Characters Category:L-Corp's Board of Directors